Guardian for 3 days
by Meje2
Summary: When Naruto is Hinata's guardian Hinata takes this opportunity to provoke Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

AN:  
>This story is rated M for what happens later on. Have fun reading.<p>

**Guardians for 3 days: Day 1**

Naruto stared at the hokage as if she had gone crazy, which was highly possible in some cases but not right now.

"What? Why would she need a guardian?" Naruto protested giving the old lady a mad face.

"Her father requested this -" the slug started but was rudely butted in by the blonde.

"She is a chunin, why would she need me, a genin for pete sake, as a guardian!" he freaked and slammed both his hands on the desk of the hokage, "I mean it's not like I don't want to be with her. It's just that her father is stupid enough to think she still needs protection! She's damn stonger than he damn it thinks!"

Tsunade glared at him but it didn't faze him.

"There are cloud ninja's around. Hiashi is worried Hinata might be kidnapped again."

"Then why isn't she going along with her father and sister to wherever they are going?"

"She simply doesn't want to. So because I also agree with you she doesn't need protection, I'm putting you on this. You've been doing a lot of missions so here you have a small vacation."

The loud mouthed blonde sighed as he straightened.

"Me because I need a vacation? Aren't there plenty of others that need one?"

"Would you just take the job already, brat!" Tsunade snapped and Naruto replied with an 'alright, alright, I'll do it'.

The hokage then called in Hinata and told her Naruto would be her guardian for the upcoming three days. The mission would end just before dinnertime on the third day.

The two left the building in silence. Once outside Hinata dared to look at her guardian and secret love.

"I'm sorry you have to do this," she said softly, facing away.

"It's not your fault your father doesn't see your strength. How about we both see this as a vacation and happen to spend it together?" He grinned as he looked at her.

"I-I g-guess so," the girl replied as some red crossed her cheeks.

"Great! Now, what would you like to do? Shopping, strolling around the park, go to the movies?"

Hinata's blush increased as she thought the things he was summing up sounded like they were going on a date. Naruto was looking at her with a questioning face, waiting for her to say what she would like to do.

"I... I don't know. Why don't you choose, Naruto-kun?"she ended up in saying.

"Me? Uh... let's see... oh I know something. I need to get some fertilizer for my plants... it isn't really something special I know."

"Let's go get it then," Hinata smiled as she made her way to Yamanaka flower shop where they met up with Ino who was watering some plans.

"Morning... now that is interesting. Naruto and Hinata together. Are you two on a date? Came to get a lovely flower for her, Naruto?"

Hinata face was bright red and even Naruto was blushing but merely because of the thought of it.

"I'm her guardian for three days. It's a mission, Ino," he said slightly annoyed.

"Ow," Ino let out in disappointment and turned her attention back to watering the plants.

"I came to get some fertilizer," Naruto then said.

"Oh, I'll get it, it's in the back."

Ino left for a moment and came back with a big sack of fertilizer. Naruto paid for it and they went on their way to Naruto's house. Hinata looked around the blonde's apartment while he gave his plants fertilizer.

"You have a lot of plants here," the dark haired commented, while looking at the blonde.

He turned around with a somewhat sad smile, which surprised the girl.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Not really... it's just... I started getting plants because I read somewhere it's good to talk to them."

Hinata tried to figure out why he had a sad smile because of that but couldn't, "I don't understand."

"People never liked talking to me. They only shouted at me or ignored me. So I talked to plants. The nice thing about it was they didn't talk back or shout back. They didn't order me around."

He put the fertilizer a away and looked at Hinata, "You understand now?"

The girl avoided his gaze and nodded slightly. Naruto sighed, he hadn't meant to make her feel uncomfortable with this conversation. He tried thinking of another topic when he remembered something. He grinned and gently got the girl by her wrist.

"Come on, let me show you something."

He dragged her along outside.

"Na-Naruto-kun where are we going?" Hinata asked, but only got a grin as reply as the two left the crowded streets and entered the forest.

Suddenly they stopped and the blonde started to look around mumbling "I'm sure it's around here somewhere" as he looked up in the trees.

"There it is!" he shouted and dashed to a tree.

Hinata followed him and watched him climbing up. Once up, he offered Hinata his hand and helped her up. When she was there she saw they were sitting on some planks and leaves. The blonde crawled to the other side and signed her to follow him as he lay down on his belly and looked into the distance.

"What are we doing here?"

"Shh, be very silent," Naruto whispered, "This used to be my hiding spot until they found me here. But if you're really quiet, all sorts of animals will pass by."

For the next thirty minutes they stayed quietly in the old 'tree-house' and then finally a deer arrived. Soon more joined it as well as a bunny and some birds.

Hinata glanced over to Naruto a couple of times. One time he did the same and their eyes met. Naruto grinned at her, making her blush. He then turned his attention into the distance.

"Just like plants, here I wouldn't get shouted at. I remember dreaming of the day were I would be able to have a normal conversation with someone. With no-one shouting at me for things I didn't do, or giving me names. To think I can now... I don't know... it feels nice."

Hinata smiled at him.

They stayed a little longer, but the blonde was getting hungry, so they left to get some lunch. The two stopped at the Ichiraku ramen stand where they both seated and ordered a big bowl of miso ramen. After that they decided to go to Hinata's place.

"How about you try to knock me down?" Naruto suggested, "so I know exactly what you are capable of in case those cloud ninja appear."

The blonde gave the girl a questioning look. She agreed with a nod and let him to the training grounds of the Hyuga clan.

"Ready?" Naruto asked ready with a kunai.

"Yes."

The blonde created a dozen of Kage Bunshin and threw the kunai at Hinata, she easily dodge them. She ran over to him but stopped right in front of him, not able in hurting him. He looked down.

"Hinata, are you backing down already?"

"I... I don't want to hurt you Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry about it. I'm your enemy right now, remember."

"Yes..."

"Then just att-ACK!"

Naruto hadn't expected her to suddenly attack him right there and then, as result he flew backwards because of the force she was using, hitting a tree as result. He then fell forward full on his face.

Neji, who had just walked in had seen Hinata attacking Naruto. He had no idea why Hinata had attacked the blonde, but rushed over to Naruto.

"What were you up to?" the Hyuga genius asked with a serious tone, ready to attack if he had to.

Naruto had rolled over to his back, holding his head.

"That really hurt," he grunted in pain.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked, quickly going over to him and kneeling down next to him.

Neji was confused, "Hinata... why did you attack him in the first place."

"Practice. Believe me Hinata, those cloud ninja are done for if they would come. I don't get why your father is so worried about you."

He sat up rubbing his head. Neji sighed, looking at the two. He knew his uncle had made a request about Hinata getting a guardian while the clan leader was away. To find out it was Naruto... he knew things were going to be interesting the next couple of days. Who knows Naruto would pick up the secret hints Hinata had been giving him.

With a grin Neji left Naruto and Hinata by themselves.

"I'll go get you an icepack," Hinata said and left only to appear a minute later with an icepack in her hands.

She laid the cold thing on Naruto's head.

"Thanks, that feels somewhat better."

"I'm sorry I hit you like that," she mumbled.

The blonde looked at her with a grin.

"Hey, I told you to attack me like I was your enemy. So no worries."

At dinner time the two headed to the dining room, where dinner was served by the servants.

"How's your head?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine, I told you to stop asking," he answered a bit annoyed and looked at his plate, "Can I really eat all this? I mean I can go get my own dinner..."

"It's fine, Naruto-kun," the answered and started to eat.

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto started to dig in.

"This is really nice," he smiled.

Quickly the plate was empty and he asked for seconds and thirds. Hinata patiently waited until he was done.

"That was great. Haven't had such a great meal in a long time."

"You got some rice here," Hinata said as she placed a finger on his cheek and got the rice of.

Naruto looked at for a moment, then gently grabbed her wrist and brought the finger with the piece of rice to his mouth. He put her finger in his mouth and licked the rice.

"Shouldn't leave anything go to waste," he grinned and let her go.

Hinata, as red as a tomato, fainted at that point, making Naruto let out a small snort.

"Okay, I went a bit too far there."

He picked her up and carried her to her room. Which took some time since he had no idea what her room was. He ended up in a place where he saw some of Hinata's clothes on a chair and hoped he was at the right place.

Carefully he placed the girl on the bed and waited for her to wake up. Which didn't take long and confused she looked around, stopping at Naruto's face. He was leaning on the bed with hands under his chin, sitting on the floor.

"I hope this is your room, wasn't sure."

"I-it is," she mumbled and faced away, not sure what to do right now.

"How about we go to sleep? It's not that late, but I'm tired, how about you?"

"Y-ya..."

The blonde stood up, "So...uh where do I sleep?" he asked sheepish.

Hinata looked at him for a moment, trying to think of where he had to sleep. It ended up in a fantasy she used to have where he would sleep with her. Her blush increased a bit as she realised Naruto was staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"Here," she suddenly said.

"Huh? In your room? Why?"

Was she trying to get her fantasy to come true! Why did she say 'here' without thinking of a reason why he would have to sleep here. Or maybe...

"Well... I thought... I-I-I mean... what if they suddenly try t-to get me in the mi-middle of the night."

"Oh!... I get it. But I told you, you can handle it perfectly yourself. Not that I don't want to protect you if needed of course. You're really strong, my head still hurts from your hit. Oh never mind I'm only making this worse. I'll go get my stuff and be back in a bit."

Sighing happily Hinata fell backwards in the pillow. What had she brought herself into? But now she hoped something WOULD happen, so she could cling onto the guy in the middle of the night. Even a nightmare would be appreciated. She giggled and sat up again. Now she just had to make sure that in these remaining days he would notice her.

The girl walked over to her wardrobe and got the most revealing pj she got, which she then put on. On purpose, though highly embarrassed, she dropped her bra on the floor and left it there. Naruto returned soon after that, knocking on the door asking if he could come in.

He froze when he noticed the way she dressed and gulped as he came in.

"Uhm... are you sure you want me to sleep in your room? Is your father going to be okay with this?"

Hinata looked at him, but Naruto avoided her glance.

"I-I mean I understand you want me here for protection and all, but well I'm a guy and well you're..."

"A girl?" Hinata finished his sentence and he nodded.

"It's really alright."

Hinata nodded blushing and walked over to her bed where she had an extra mattresses underneath. She gave the extra one to Naruto and helped making the bed ready. Demonstrative Naruto shove it to the other side of the room, noticing the bra on the way which made him blush. After that he grabbed his pj and went to the bathroom. When returning, in pj, he let himself fall on the mattresses.

"Night," he mumbled.

"Good night, Naruto-kun," Hinata replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardian for 3 days: day 2**

It had taken hours before the blonde had fallen asleep, no matter how tired he was, he kept on thinking about the bra that was laying around just a few inches away from him and the barely dressed girl on the other side of the room. This made him unable to fall asleep.

In the morning Naruto awoke by the sound of Hinata's voice. He rolled over to his back and opened his eyes, only to widen them even further for two lovely shaped breasts where almost touching his nose. He shot up, which was a bad plan, since he hit Hinata's head and fell back on the bed again.

Hinata rubbed her head, mumbling it hurt.

"S-sorry," the blonde muttered and stood up, "I'm off to the bathroom."

He quickly left the room and put his hand under his nose, in an attempt to stop his nosebleed or at least stop the blood from dripping on the floor. Once arriving in the bathroom he got himself a cold shower, but realised he left his clothes in Hinata's room. So he dried himself off with a towel he found and got back in his pj before going back to Hinata's room.

He was stupid enough not to knock this time and just walked in, only to find the girl in only trousers and bra.

"S-sorry," he mumbled, just staring at her, not able to turn around.

She looked around blushing, and quickly put a shirt on.

"I-it's okay."

Only able to nod he did so and then went to his backpack to grab his stuff.

"Uh...," he then started, and then grabbed the stuff to go back to the bathroom.

"I-in exchange for you seeing me like that you have to get changed here," Hinata suddenly blurted with a bright red face.

Naruto was in shock and stared at her. Wondering if she realized he had to change underwear too.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded determined. Gulping Naruto got out of his pj. Finding it too embarrassing to change underwear, he let that be and quickly put on his pants and shirt.

"Happy now, let's go get breakfast."

"R-right."

Blushing madly the blonde followed the girl, wondering if she had always been acting this way. He went down the memory lane and concluded she was normally very shy and less straight forward. So what made her like this so suddenly? Coming up with no answer he decided to just be on guard today.

The moment Hinata had woken up that morning she had decided to play every card she had. She got herself a energy pill so she wouldn't faint that day, rather facing the embarrassment of the things she said or would be doing than get embarrassed over fainting while putting on a different attitude.

After that she walked over to Naruto, who was hugging the blanket in his sleep. Hinata took a deep breath and then made up her mind. If she wasn't gonna do this, she might as well just give up on him loving her back. No! She wasn't going to do that.

She bent forward and said his name a few times until he opened his eyes. He looked at her and Hinata noticed the shock. He suddenly got up and hit her head. She rubbed the hurting spot. "That hurts," she mumbled. "S-sorry, I'm off to the bathroom." He left the room and Hinata let out a sigh. Okay that plan failed. She had hoped he would just hug her, but maybe he wasn't so much like Jiraiya as Sakura claimed.

Thinking over what she would do next she started changing slowly. Maybe she could drag him around the village making look everything like a date. Do the things he listed yesterday. She started blushing just by the thought of it.

Spacing out, fantasising over the possible things that could happen she stared at the shirt she was holding. Then she heard the door slid open. Shocked she looked around and noticed the blonde frozen in the doorway, yet not taking his eyes of her. Realizing she was in just trousers and bra after he said sorry, she quickly put on the shirt. "It's okay," she replied. I don't feel like fainting, went through her mind. God this might maybe work!

She then noticed him walking over to his stuff, he was still wearing his pj. Opportunity! A thought ran through her mind as her face turned bright red.

"I-in exchange for you seeing me like that you have to get changed here," she blurted. The blonde was staring at her, apparently not believing what he just heard and needed to be confirmed when he asked, "Are you sure?"

Now completely wanting it to happen Hinata nodded. So before her eyes the thing happened she had been wanting to see yet not been wanting to see. Wanting, because she could see his trained body, god she wanted to touch it. Not wanting, because she knew she would faint. But today she won't faint thanks to the energy pill.

Too bad it didn't take long or he was wearing his trousers and shirt again. Blushing madly and wishing for more, though feeling embarrassed about that thought, she stared at him.

"Happy now, let's go get breakfast."

"R-right," she replied sulking a little and guided the blonde to the kitchen.

They got steamed rice, miso soup and tamagoyaki for breakfast.

"I know what we could do today," Hinata said during eating. "Hm?" the blonde replied uncharacteristically and put some of the tamagoyaki in his mouth. "Well let's start with shopping, I need some new clothes, you can help me pick out. Father also said I should get some jewellery since I don't own that a lot and thinks I'm not girly enough. If we still have some time left we can go see a movie."

Naruto looked at her, having his chop-sticks in his mouth, slightly overwhelmed by what he was hearing. "Sure," he eventually said and turned his attention back to the food.

Naruto leaned with his head against the wall. Across him the curtain opened and Hinata stepped outside. "And? What do you think?"

'I think you're looking like Ino with that shirt... and why has she never showed that well curved body...' He blushed by the thought and looked away.

"I looks nice." "Hm, I'm not sure. I have the feeling these trousers are a tad too big," I'm going to look for a smaller size, could you watch the stuff in here?"

"Of course," the blonde smiled at her and sighed when she was gone. He knew clothe shopping was annoying, he was once dragged along by Sakura so she and Ino had someone to watch over their stuff. He remembered the two dancing in front of the mirror, commenting the clothes were too small, too big, too baggy, the wrong colour, too brightly coloured, had the wrong pattern, were wrong brand and so on. They would ask him every now and then what his thoughts were, but eventually he had fallen asleep, which had made Sakura angry. He was hoping he wouldn't fall asleep this time, he had been sitting there for over an hour already.

Hinata was searching for smaller size of the trousers she was wearing and just found it when she heard someone calling her. Looking around she found her teacher walking towards her. "Well aren't we in a daring mood today, Hinata. I've never seen you in these type of clothes." "Uh," she let out blushing and looked over to her partner for today. Kurenai saw this and smiled. "So, you're on a date with Naruto? About time." "It's not exactly a date, sensei. He happened to be my guardian for three days and I wanted to go shopping." "And try to seduce him with these clothing," Kuranai pointed out as she pointed at the clothes Hinata was wearing. Somewhat ashamed Hinata nodded. "You're doing this all wrong girl, come here."

Kurenai dragged the young kunoichi to another side of the shop where the bikini's were. The teacher ran through different types of bikini's and picked out a couple. "Here we go, put on that." Hinata looked at it and grabbed the three pieces. Then the two walked back to the fitting rooms. Naruto looked up, surprised to see Kurenai, who pushed Hinata back into the fitting room she was using. "Put on the lavender coloured one first," she commanded. "Hai," Hinata replied.

She quickly got out of the clothes she was wearing and put on the bikini. She made sure it was fitting properly before opening the curtain again.

The moment Naruto noticed Hinata was wearing a bikini he turned his face away. "And?" Hinata asked as she turned around right in front of him. "Hmm, what do you think, Naruto?" Kurenai asked the blonde who was still looking away from Hinata. She grabbed the boy's face and made him look at her.

"I-it looks n-nice," he muttered blushing.

As soon Kurenai let him go he stood up. "I-I'm going to get some fresh air..." Once outside he leaned against the wall and tried to get some air. What was she trying to do? 'If Kurenai hadn't been there I would have pushed her inside that fitting room and...'

Quickly he shook his head to get rid of the thought. Soon Hinata came out of the shop with three bags. "You alright, Naruto-kun?" "Y-ya, just too warm in there. How about some dango for lunch and then to that jewellery shop you were on about?" "Sure."

After about twenty minutes the two entered the jewellery shop. The shop lady looked at them with a friendly smile. "Hello, can I help?" she asked. She looked at Naruto, "Looking for a gift for you girlfriend." "Oh I'm not his girlfriend. He's my bodyguard," Hinata commented. Naruto blushed a little and nodded agreeing. "I see, well then what are you looking for?" "I'm not sure. I never wore jewellery before." "Well then why don't we take a look." The lady walked around the shop and showed Hinata several item she was selling.

"I really don't know what to pick," Hinata ended up in saying. "Why don't you take one of all kind? Your father said you needed more jewellery, right?" Naruto said. "Hm? Oh that. I made that up so I could drag you in here," Hinata grinned. Naruto stared at her, in shock she had lied to him. The shop lady looked at the two. "I see, so that's what's going on. Well then why don't you choose something that would fit her young man?" Rapidly Naruto looked at the shop lady in disbelieve. "Eh? What? Me? No, no, no. I really have no knowledge of this kind of stuff." He shook his head and backed away to the exit. "Don't be shy. Just pick out what you think fits her best. No looking at prices or materials." The lady pushed Naruto to the shelves. The blonde let out a sigh and looked grumpily at Hinata who was trying to hide she was giggling.

"If I must..." he mumbled and started looking at the things he saw on the shelves. If he said rings it felt like he was secretly asking her to marry him, the thought made him blush. Necklace wasn't her thing since she wore her headband there. Earrings just seemed too painful.

His eyes fell upon some bracelets, especially the one with a little sun hanger on it. "That," he said and pointed at the bracelet. The shop lady looked at what he pointed at and smiled. "You have a good taste young man." She got the bracelet and fitted it around Hinata's arm. "Fits perfectly. Now what do you want me to engrave in the small sun?" she asked Naruto. "W-why are you asking m-me?" "You choose the bracelet." "Uhm uh... just her name I g-guess," he ended up in mumbling.

The pair waited for ten minutes and then Hinata paid. Once outside Naruto let out a long sigh. "Let's go back to your place," he said exhausted. "But it's not that late yet. How about the movies?" "Right! The movies, I forgot about that. But can we please drop of your stuff at your place first. I feel like some kind of donkey, carrying all that." Hinata laughed, which in turn made Naruto smile. "You've been using me all day, you know that?" "Yes I know," she smiled, "and I don't regret it."

They dropped the shopping bags in Hinata's room and Naruto tried to stay behind, but after he had fallen on his bed, Hinata pulled him up and dragged him along by holding his hand.

Because of that he didn't exactly mind it. They ended up in some sort of horror movie about ghosts... That is what he didn't like at all. While Hinata was sitting quietly watching it closely, Naruto tried to not show his fear for ghosts. He was glad they were finally outside and sighed relieved. "Can we please go back to your place now?" But when he got no answer he turned around only to find out she wasn't around.

"C-crap where did she go?" he wondered and then suddenly felt someone touching his shoulder. He jumped up in fear and looked who it was. "You alright, Naruto? I was only getting a flyer of the movies next week." "D-don't s-scare me like that." "I thought you were a ninja," she said grinning a bit evil. He looked away, "let's just go home, I want to go to bed." "It's a good thing you're sleeping in my room." "Why?" "Because you still seem to be shaken by that movie."

She watched Naruto looking away blushing, but annoyed as well. She let out a sigh. "Let's go." She started walking homewards and noticed he kept his distance. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to call him scared. She probably hurt his pride. Probably many times today too. And here she was hoping he would still be afraid, which he was, and crawl next to her so he wouldn't be so afraid anymore, which he probably won't.

Once arriving at home her predicament of him not sleeping with her was confirmed. And when she woke up the next day, he seemed to have left.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

This is the last chapter. I'm sorry to end it so quickly but that was the idea when I started writing it. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Guardian for 3 days: day 3**

Hinata looked down to her feet as she was sitting on the veranda. It would take a few more hours before her father would be coming home. Up until now she had failed her attempts of arousing Naruto and get him to jump her, or at least kiss or hug her.

She let out a sigh, thinking all she had been doing was embarrass herself. She should apologize to him. But she needed a reason to why she acted that way. Maybe she could write it down at having her period?

"Hinata?"

The girl looked up and saw Naruto walking towards her. Surprised he was still around after all she did.

"When's your father coming home?"

"Just before dinner I think. It will take a few more hours," she replied and returned to look at her feet again.

Great, she actually managed to scare him away.

"Can we... talk?" he then asked.

Wondering about what it could, but guessing it's her horrible behaviour of yesterday, she nodded. Naruto sat down beside and looked at her.

"Why were you acting so... strange? I mean... it was like you were a whole different person. A mixture between Ino and Sakura."

Naruto shivered at that, making Hinata giggle. Which in turn made the blonde smile.

"I'm sorry," the girl then said, avoiding his stare, "I don't know really why I was like that."

"I like this Hinata better. You're way cuter this way."

The comment made her look at the blonde and blush furiously.

"But it's not true you don't know, is it?"

"I-I..." the Hyuga girl started, not knowing what to say without completely humiliate herself.

She turned her head away from him.

"Were you trying to provoke me?"

This shocked the girl. So he HAD been understanding the hints. But he never did something back. He never jumped her or hugged or kissed her. Does that mean he doesn't like her. It had to mean that. Why else would he do nothing. She certainly wasn't his type.

"Hey... Hinata...?"

She had been so up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Naruto was sitting in front of her, looking worried. When she realized she had started crying she jolted up and ran away from the boy. Of course he followed her and quickly caught up, grabbing her by her wrist. Hinata tried to free herself but somehow ended up in both Naruto's arms, in fact it was like he was hugging her from behind.

"Got ya," he grinned.

"P-please release me," she mumbled.

"No, I don't want to let you go. I only have a few hours after all."

Confused Hinata looked at him and saw his smile as he then nuzzled his face in her neck.

"This is the Hinata I like. Here was I trying to get closer to you and you go acting all that pervy way. You had no idea how hard it was to not just jump you. I was afraid if I did you would faint or something like that, I was sure you wouldn't be able to keep up the act then. But god you scared me. More than that movie last night. Please just stay the Hinata-chan I know."

He turned her around, while she was in a daze of what he said. He rubbed the tears on her cheeks away.

"The girl that is really strong but also really gentle. That has a very cute blush whenever she sees me. Or sometimes faints when I get too close... I'm surprised you haven't yet..."

Hinata blinked. Had she heard right? Or was this just another one of her fantasies? Or maybe a dream. She had to wake up then, and quickly too or she would feel horrible when she does.

"Are you listening?" she was asked.

Without answering she walked away, mumbling 'I need to wake up' as she strolled over to the door to go inside. Naruto watched her, and sweatdropped when he heard her talk to herself. God, he didn't realize she had it that bad for him, but did he like it.

With a perverted smile he walked over to her and suddenly picked her up. Carrying her like a princess he went inside and dropped her in the living room on the couch.

"Does this feel like a dream too?" he asked softly, bending over her with one leg on the couch.

Hinata looked up, blushing badly and then felt his lips on hers. She gave up telling herself to wake up and was drawn into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He lost balance and now his full weight was on her body, yet neither released the kiss. Naruto shifted so he wasn't laying on Hinata anymore and she tangled her legs between his.

Eventually, because of the need of air, they parted.

"That felt very real..." Hinata mumbled, expecting to wake up any moment.

The blonde grinned and kissed her on the forehead, "that's because it is real. Do I need to pinch you so you're sure?" he joked.

Two lavender eyes stared at him for several moments as they became teary. Then she buried her face in his chest. He embraced her, pulling her as close as possible and rubbed her back.

"Do you now believe you're awake?" he asked.

He felt her nod and heard a muffled yes whispered in his jacket. She then backed away a little, enough to still be in his hug but so she could see his face.

"I'm sorry about what I did yesterday," she cried.

"Ya, I know. But I'm gonna punish you for getting me turned on so many times. Especially in the morning with all those outfits and the bikini."

Shocked she looked at him. He was smiling and closed in, softly biting her ear as she felt a hand go under her shirt. She gasped at his touch and felt disappointed when he pulled back.

"Want more?" he asked with a devious smile.

She nodded shyly.

"It's a matter of giving and receiving," he said.

For a moment the girl stared at him confused. Giving? Receiving? Giving what? Receiving what? But then it hit her and she got up, surprising Naruto. The next moment she was sitting on top of him. She was going give him the same pleasure. Without really knowing what she did she unzipped his jacked while kissing him. When the zipper was undone she roamed her hands under his shirt over his body. Naruto stopped the kiss out of excitement she was giving him with just that. He never realized he was THIS sensitive. She moved over to his neck kissing it, still touching his body with her hands.

"Nn, s-stop it Hinata-chan," Naruto moaned after a while.

"No, I won't," she whispered in his ear before nibbling on it.

"If you don't I won't be able to hold back anymore," the blonde managed to say.

"That's fine by me."

This made Naruto wrap his arms around her pulling her closer. It made Hinata slightly more difficult to move around and after a bit of trying she pulled herself out of his hug and looked down at him with a blush.

"Sit up," Hinata commanded as she sat down on his legs. Without questioning her he did.

She got rid of his jacket, claiming it was in the way. And when she grabbed his shirt and pulled it up Naruto got the sign of that needing to be gone too, so he willingly did. Once he got rid of the shirt he lustfully pressed his lips on her again dropping the shirt in the meantime.

He let himself fall backwards, taking the girl with him who continued where she left off. It made the blonde want to both pull her closer and push her away. Pull her closer to continue on the spot where she was, push away to restrain himself from doing things he shouldn't do... yet. When he almost fell of the couch while kissing her, he decided it was time to move to another spot. So he gently pushed her of him and got up from the couch. It confused the girl when he put his jacket back on and grabbed his shirt. Leaving the zipper of his jacket open he grabbed the girl bridal style, which caused her to blush.

"Let's continue somewhere where we have a little more space," he said and then kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back.

"Yes," she whispered blushing and Naruto walked to her room.

Once there he carefully lay the girl down, got rid of his jacket once again and undid her from her shirt. Hinata blushed.

"Hm? I've already seen this yesterday, when you were in your foolish mood," he grinned as he ran his hands over her belly up to her bra and then went to her sides.

She sat up and pushed him backwards. She unzipped his trousers, which shocked the blonde greatly but he didn't do a thing. Now he was just in underwear and he stared at her with a red face. When he felt just one finger run over his body from his shoulder down to his underwear, he grabbed tightly to the sheets. Hinata got a devilish smile on her face and continued. An unusual sound escaped the blondes mouth and he slammed both his hand on his mouth and avoided her surprised but apparently also pleased face.

"Like it that much?" she teased him as she lay down next to him, making him face her.

He looked at her blushing, wondering how it ended up in her being in charge of this. He felt her hand run down his body again and suddenly wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

"Seriously, don't turn me on this much," he breathed in her shoulder.

Hinata felt very well what kind of effect it had on Naruto, she felt it pointing him. Actually she was surprised she hadn't passed out yet by all this and that it seemed that he let her do to him whatever she wanted. Her hands wandered to the lower part of his body, stopping around the belly area. Was she able to? Would he let her? Did she had the courage to bring herself that far? Oh to hell, she's been going this for already, going all the way of touching his whole body won't be stopped by the fear of touching that.

Her hand went lower, over his boxers, not in yet, and she stroked the hardened part. Naruto stiffened for a moment and then started shaking, pulling her closer. After a short moment she was pushed away and Naruto turned the tables.

She was pushed down to her back and he was sitting on his hands and knees above her, looking down with a blushing yet smiling face. First he let his hands run over her sides, pulled her up, undid her from her bra before she could protest and kissed her while kneading her breast. When she backed away, the blonde grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"This is not even close to what you just did," he said out of breath.

He fell backwards pulling her with him, then let her slide of him so he was laying next to her. He got the blanket at the end of the bed and pulled this over them. Then he wandered around with his hands until he could feel her trousers and helped her out of them. They were kicked to the end of the bed. The next moment Hinata thought he was going to take of her panties too, however it wasn't only pulled down a little. But she was shocked when she felt Naruto's warm hand touch her vagina and softly stroking it. She grabbed his arm, pinching in it and buried her face in his chest. He then inserted a finger.

"Ah!" the girl moaned, slightly in pain.

"Does it hurt much?" the blonde asked, not moving his finger.

"A little, it's just because I never did that."

Naruto blinked and smiled. Thinking the girl was probably too embarrassed to do that, which could also be the reason as to why she was this wet already.

When he started moving his finger in and out a little she pressed herself against him, laying on her side, her arms wrapped around him.

She let out sounds of pleasure until they heard the door slid open. Naruto stopped immediately and they both looked the figure in the doorway.

"Oh, good evening Hyuga-sama," Naruto said normally as he wrapped his free arm around the girl.

The man seemed to need a while to process what exactly was going on in his daughter's room. Hinata was in shock, panicking about what she should say. But she couldn't open her mouth, afraid a moaning sound of pleasure would escape, for Naruto was moving his finger again.

"What are you two doing?" Hiashi eventually managed to say.

"Hm? Oh well, you see, Tsunade told me to watch over your daughter for three days. Until you were back. And well you know what happens if these two happen to like each other. Don't worry, we're just hugging and laying like this. Okay kissing probably too," Naruto smiled blushing.

"Hi-Hinata?" Hiashi said at a loss of words.

"It's alright father, I'm the one who started this," she managed to say, keeping her moaning inside.

"Wait you... what... urgh. I need sake now."

Hiashi rubbed his forehead.

"Don't you dare hurt her or make her cry, Uzumaki!"

"Hm," Naruto replied and kissed the girl beside him.

Hiashi let out a long sigh and left. Closing the door behind him, knowing well it had gone much further than just hugging and kissing, after all he had seen the clothes on the floor.

Hinata released the kiss and let out a loud moan in the blonde's shoulder.

"That was surprising. I was sure your father would charge at us and get me away from you."

"That was really evil," Hinata mumbled out of breath, "doing that even when father came in."

Naruto got his finger out of her. Hinata rolled over to her side and looked at him.

"Well you seemed to enjoy it very much," Naruto smiled.

Hinata blushed when she saw his wet finger. And when he put it in his mouth the blushed only increased by tenfold. After that he cleaned it with a sheet and kissed her on her cheek.

"It's your own fault. You turned me on and I did warn you."

She hit him with a pillow, making him laugh. He then pulled her closer.

"I love you Hinata-chan, please be my girlfriend," he whispered in her ear.


End file.
